


Champions Chronicle

by PairaDX



Category: Champions Chronicle, ORIGINAL SERIES - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX
Summary: Why I can’t continue this





	1. Chapter 1

Terra, a shining blue marble filled with many wonderful things  
The air, the land,the sea and most importantly mankind. No one knows the origin of humanity all is known is that one day man was on Terra and the evolution of man began  
The inhabitants of Terra lived in peace for many centuries, well there were hardships like war, famine, and many tragedies but humanity always managed to overcome it but then something unexplainable happened  
A horde of completely unknown beast stormed the land destroying cities, devouring men,women,children anything with that had a heartbeat and caused chaos all over the planet  
These beasts are known as Grolls and they are almost un killable  
Terra was put into complete anarchy by the hordes of Grolls for half a decade until one faithful day an army of warriors prepared to fight arrived. They hunted down and destroyed almost all of the Groll population  
It was a long battle, many lives were lost in the goal of protecting humanity from the Grolls  
After that battle the army of warriors were then known as the Champions!

 

Planet:Terra  
Age:893  
Nation:Gaimu  
City: Rising Island  
Rising Island was one of the many Islands of the Nation of Gaimu  
It’s inhabitants were very peaceful people who weren’t as technologically advanced as the other islands.

Farmers Market  
A young woman with fair skin, blue eyes, and brown, shoulder-length hair wearing a green, long-sleeved blouse that partly exposes her collarbones over a long cream-colored dress with wearing black shoes was standing behind a stand with bins filled with various fruits and Vegetables  
Next to her was a small girl with skin the same as hers,green eyes and brown short hair wearing a simple blue dress paired with red shoes who was giving fruit to other in exchange for money  
“Mama” the girl turns to the woman after taking coins from a customer  
“Yes Tori?” She replies to the younger one  
“Where is Koh-nii?”  
The woman smiles softly as she hands out another fruit  
“He is in the Falling Forest trying to catch the Griffin Groll with Yu and Mia”

 

Falling Forest

On the branch of a large tree sat a young boy with short semi spiky black orange tipped hair and large orange eyes. He is wearing a orange shortsleeved shirt over a blue long sleeved shirt, black shorts that went below his knees and black laced boots.  
His body was covered in leafs as he sat silently holding a wooden sword  
A roar is heard throughout the sky a large creature with the head of an eagle on the body of a lion with large wings and green veins covering its entire body flys past the trees making them fall as it flew straight towards the boy  
The boy grins then proceeds to shout  
“Yu it’s here!”  
Another boy with medium length blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a blue hoodie with yellow edges covering a white tank top underneath, black shorts, and white sneakers jumps from a tree in front the one the Griffin is heading to with a rope in his hand to another tree and wraps the rope around it, the griffin trips over the rope tied between the two trees in front of it slow down and spiral in the sky  
“Ha!”  
A girl jumps from a branch below them and kicks the griffin in the abdomen sending it up into the air  
The girl had blue eyes and low black pigtails reaching past her shoulder,she’s wearing a white t shirt,black shorts that stopped above her knees,red boots and black gloves  
“Koh hit it!”She shouts to the boy on the tree branch  
The boy in the orange shirt jumps off of his branch and falls towards the Griffin flying up.He winds back his wooden sword and cracks the Griffin on the head with it sending it towards the ground  
Koh grabs onto another branch to avoid hitting the ground like the griffin  
The griffin bounces off the ground letting out a painful cry as Yu and the girl land on the ground next to it  
“Rope it up already”The girl tells Yu  
He throws his rope and lassoes it around the griffin’s wings tiring them together  
The griffin lets out a roar and swings it claw at Mia but she ducks under it then kicks the griffin in the chest knocking it back, Yu wraps another rope around its hind legs  
Koh lets go of his branch then bounces off the branches of the trees until he reached the others and smashes his wooden sword against the top of the griffin’s head making it fall to the ground unconscious  
After checking that the creature was knocked out Koh let out a loud cheer  
“We did it!”  
He high fives Yu as all three of them started cheering in celebration 

Farmers Market

“Mama are you really going to let him take the exam if he catches it?”  
Tori asks her mother as they leave their stand  
She nods  
“Yep as much as I don’t want him to do it he won’t stop until he takes it and becomes a champion”  
Tori looks down sadly and grips her dress  
“B-But he’ll get-“  
She is interrupted as they see a crowd of people surrounding something  
As Tori and Akira pushes through the crowd they heard them murmuring  
“I can’t believe they actually did it”  
“And here I thought they were just a bunch of talk”  
They get through the crowd and see Koh,Mia and Yu stand victorious with the griffin hogtied  
“We told you guys we’d catch it!”Koh boasts  
Tori and Akira look at the tied up animal with astonished looks on their faces  
“Hey Akira-nee,Can take the Champion Exam with Yu and Mia now?”

Akira’s House  
“Koh-nii do you have to leave?” Tori asks him with teary eyes as he packed clothes into his backpack  
Koh closes his bag and gets up  
“Don’t worry Tori”  
He pats her head  
“I’m gonna come back after I become a Champion”  
“But why do you want to become a Champion so badly?! Don’t you remember how sad Mama was when Papa didn’t come back from that exam?”  
She looks down with tears streaming down her face  
“I d-don’t want you t-“  
Koh kneels down and pulls her into a hug  
“I know you don’t want me to get hurt Tori but I need to do this,I promise you I’ll come back safe and sound”  
He lets go of her and holds out his pinky  
“I promise”  
Tori wraps her pinky around his and shakes it  
“Y-You better come back or Me and Mama will find you and beat you up”

 

The Docks  
Koh,Yu and Mia all with backpacks on walked towards the large boat  
“You guys ready?”Yu asks his friends  
Mia nods”Of course we’ve been training for this for years”  
“Then lets go and become Rising Islands first Champions!”Koh cheers as they board the ship

Five minutes later in the captains quarters  
“Hey kids I’m the captain of this ship and I’ll be taking y’all to New Burst City in Godai the trip won’t take long so I figured I should ask y’all something before I take you there”  
A large grey haired woman wearing a blue coat over a red shirt greets Mia,Yu,Koh and two other kids as they walk in.  
“Okay what is it?” Yu asks  
The captain replies with “I want you all to tell me your names and why you want to be a Champion”  
Koh raises his hand and announces  
“I’ll go first! My name is Koh Kazuraba and I want to be a Champion so I can become strong!”  
“Ok but is there anything else to your motivation?” The captain asks feeling like he wasn’t telling her everything  
Koh shakes his head”Nope that’s it”  
“Okay....” the captain turns to Mia  
“What about you?”  
“I am Mia Hope and I want to become the first Champion to return to Rising island” Mia tells her confidently  
The Captain raises her eyebrow curiously at Mia’s answer  
“I’ve picked up a few people up from Rising Island before”  
Mia nods to the captain”That’s true but all who took the test either failed or never came-“  
Mia stops mid sentence as she sees Koh looking down at his shoes with a sad look on his face  
“Anyway that’s why I plan to be the first one who comes back”  
The captain stands in front of Yu who was playing with a yo-yo in his hand  
“Your turn”  
Yu jumps and drops his yo-yo startled  
“Oh sorry I wasn’t paying attention, I’m Yu Byak and I want to be a Champion so that I can travel around the world and hunt down rare treasures”  
The Captain nods and moves onto the person next to Yu  
He was a tall dark skin boy with brown eyes,long curly black hair tied back tightly wearing a Blue T-shirt with a flaming fist on it,Torn dark jeans and Red boots  
“My name is Zak Brawler and I’d rather not tell you all why I wish to be a Champion”  
“I agree”  
The boy next to him adds  
He was fair skinned with short brown hair and golden eyes he was wearing a Black jacket and a red T shirt under it with blue jeans and black and white sneakers  
“I’ll tell you all that my name is Kairi Tosuka but I am not telling you my motivation”  
The Captain nods and pulls out a clipboard  
“Okay If you’ll excuse me I’m gonna let the exam board know that I have two dropouts already”  
Both of their eyes widen  
“What do you mean?!” Zak asked the captain  
“Isn’t it obvious? The exam just started a minute ago and if you cannot be proud of your own motivation then you don’t have the right to become a Champion”  
Zak nervously waves his hands  
“Wait wait I’ll tell you! I want to become a Champion to be a great hero”  
The Captain nods and looks at Kaiden  
“What about you? Do you still want to not say?”  
Kairi groans “Fine, I want to become a Champion so that I can hunt down the Lupin Family”  
They all look at him curiously  
“The Lupin family? Who are they?”Koh asks with Yu and Mia looking at him with the same question in mind  
“They’re an Urban Legend”Zak tells them  
“A few years ago a museum was robbed of all of its items, the curators and security guards were highly suspected of being behind it, since the security tapes only showed the museums items suddenly disappearing the suspects were able to avoid getting arrested by claiming a group of thieves that called themselves the Lupin Family came in and stole everything. Ever since then people would claim to either to have seen a member or to be a member of the Lupin Family online but it was never proven that they were real”  
Kairi clenches his fist trying to contain his anger  
“They’re real”  
Zak scoffs as he looks at Kairi  
“No they aren’t,you know it’s pretty stupid to want to be a Champion just to find out if a myth is real or not”  
Kairi quickly gets in Zak’s face and was about to say something but just sighs and backs away  
“Think whatever you want”  
He leans against a wall and crosses his arms  
“So you from your motivations I can tell you which type of Champion you are going to be”  
The Captain tells them  
Koh looks at the captain confused  
“There are different types of Champions?”  
Yu and Mia groan at their friend  
“This is why you should’ve studied with us on”  
Yu tells him  
“Yes there are”The Captain says  
“Even though the Champion Association was first formed to fight Grolls over the years there has been Champions who choose to use their abilities to do something other than fight Grolls, Koh with your motivation if you pass you would most likely become a Warrior Champion” the Captain points to Yu and Mia  
“Yu would be a Treasure Champion and Mia would be a Guardian Champion while Zak would be a Hero Champion and Kairi a Hunter Champion”  
The Captains watch beeps and she looks at it  
“Oh looks like we arrived,you should get going the first phase starts in 2 days and the exam area is in the middle of town so Good Luck!”

They all left the ship to venture into New Burst City and find the first test  
As they get off the ship Koh runs up behind Kairi and Zak then wraps his arms around their shoulders  
“Hey Do you guys wanna team up?”  
Both Zak and Kairi shrug Gaku’s arms off of them  
Kairi smiles at Koh  
“I appreciate the offer but I’d rather do this on my own”  
He then left to find the exam area  
Kairi knew if he was to become a champion he couldn’t let himself rely on others otherwise he’d never be able to achieve his goal 

“He’s right I’m gonna go do this solo too cya guys” Zak waves as he leaves them  
Yu comes next to Koh and puts his hand on his friend’s shoulder  
“Don’t worry man we’re gonna stick together till we all pass”  
Mia runs past the both of them fast  
“Last one there is a Butthead!”  
Koh and Yu then chase after her

On the other side of the city stood a tall skyscraper that over looked the city  
This tower was known as the Champion Association’s Headquarters  
In the office of the room on the top floor stood a tall man in a black business suit with wavy black hair that had a melon colored streak in it,from his face you could tell he was at least in his thirties  
He was just looking at the city below him with a stoic look on his face,he pick up his phone and quickly made a phone call  
“Shima,the next exam is starting soon so get the examiners ready”  
He quickly hung up the phone and just stood there in silence with a dark expression on his face like he knew something terrible was going to happen  
“God bless the souls of these new examinee’s because I can’t save help them from what’s about to happen”


	2. Chapter 2

Champions Association’s Headquarters   
Mia runs into the large building with Koh and Yu following her  
Mia lets out a cheer as she runs past the front doors  
“Ha Buttheads!”  
Mia sticks her tongue out at them  
“Hey I’m not a butthead Yu got here last”  
Koh points at Yu  
“Whatever lets go we’re about to miss the deadline!”  
They all head further into the building and see a large crowd of at least a hundred people   
“Whoa there’s a lot of people here”  
Yu turns to Koh and Mia shyly scratching his head  
“I’m feeling kinda nervous”  
“Same here”Koh adds not helping Yu’s anxiety   
A small man in a suit wearing a blank white mask walks up to them  
“Here you go!” He hands Yu a white tag with the number 198 on it  
“Here you go,Please take your number”  
He hands Mia a tag with 199 on it  
“Here you go” He gives Koh a tag with 200 on it  
“Please stick these to your chests and make sure not to lose them”  
The man then walks away as they place their tags on   
“You guys new?”  
A boy wearing a Grey sweater,brown pants,black shoes and red glasses with brown hair approaches them   
“How’d you know?”Mia eyes him suspiciously   
“You give off the presence of a rookie” He replies as he pushes his glasses up  
“If you ever want any advice just come to me” he taps his tag that had a 20 on it  
“I’m Jace Charman and I guess you can say I have experience in this test so I can give you advice to help you pass”  
He points to three guys wearing three different colored jumpsuits stood together   
“Those three are the Pike brothers Don,Ron,Jon and this will be their 5 attempt at the exam”  
He points to a boy in a black trench coat with red shirt under and black pants   
“That’s Kaiden and this is his second try”  
Jace turns to them with a confident smirk on his face  
“If you’d like I can keep helping you three during the exam so that we all can pass”  
“That sounds good!”  
Yu smiles at him and turns to his friends   
“Isn’t that great we have a veteran to help us”  
“No thanks man” Koh tells him quickly and turns to his friends   
“He’s basically saying he’s failed the test multiple times and would most likely make us fail with him”  
Jace glares at Koh before reaching into his pocket  
“You little-“  
He stops as a loud scream is heard  
Everyone turns there attention to a man on the ground with both of his hands severed in front of him and above him was a a young girl with back-length black hair tied back in a bun with the bangs loose and framing her face, dark brown eyes wearing a black shinobi uniform covered by a layer of body armor. On her hands and forearms are fingerless gloves with forearm/hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles. On her chest was a tag that had a 32 on it and in her hand was a kunai   
“Would you look at that it seems he lost both of his hands”  
She waved her hand and the kunai disappeared   
“Well that’s expected when you won’t keep your hands to yourself”  
She turns and walks away from the now whimpering man on the ground   
“Oh crap she’s back”  
Jace takes his hand out of his pocket  
Yu and Mia turn to him with questioning looks  
“Who is she?”  
Mia asked him still startled by the sudden dismemberment that had just happened   
“Well I’d tell you but I’m pretty sure your friend wouldn’t want me to make you guys fail so farewell”  
He replied with venom in his voice as he waved and disappeared into the crowd   
But Yu and Mia glared daggers at Koh after he left  
“What?”He looked at them not knowing what he did wrong  
“We’ve barely been here five minutes and you’ve already made us one enemy”  
Mia smacks Koh upside his head  
“Hey!”He started rubbing the spot on his head that was hit before replying  
“That guy was definitely shady and would have made us fail in some way-“  
Koh was interrupted as a loud whistle was heard and everyone in the room covered their ears  
A short man wearing a brown leather jacket over a white shirt with black pants and boots stood in front of the large group.His skin was pale,his hair was black,short and messy, his brown eyes clearly showed that he was tired   
“Hello I am Levi and I will be your first-“  
He stopped mid sentence and let out a long yawn  
“Examiner,from what the little guy said there are currently 205 contestants for this exam and I need that to go down to 200 before I send you guys to the next exam so I’m going to-“  
He let out another yawn before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a small dagger that was made out of green crystal and held it up for all the exam takers to see  
“This is a Jade Blade and will be how you pass this test.There are are currently 200 of these hidden in this building and you have 12 hours to get one”  
He looked at the crowd with such a serious look they all felt an extreme pressure and most of the crowd except for the ninja woman,Koh,Mia and a various few from the crowd   
“You can use any method you’d like to get a dagger as long as you don’t kill anyone,if you get one meet me in the gym and wait for the others.Five of you will fail to this exam.”  
He laid the dagger in his hand on the floor before turning around and walking towards the gym  
“The exam will start in 10 minutes so prepare yourself”  
Levi said before going into the gym  
Yu turns to Mia and Koh nervously  
“So what do you guys think we should-“  
The blonde stops as he sees them both looking at him expecting to say something   
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“We’re waiting for your plan”  
Mia tells him  
“What?”  
“We’re waiting for your plan”Mia pokes his forehead   
“You’re the brain”She nudges Koh with her elbow  
“He’s the heart”Mia pulls up her sleeve then flexes her arm   
“And I’m the muscle”  
Yu nods in agreement and looks at the Jade Blade on the ground as more people surround it  
“Well I would suggest we go for the Jade Blade that the examiner left but most of the crowd will definitely try going after it before going for any of the others”  
He pulls a small pocket watch out of his pants and looks at it confirming he still have 8 minutes before the exam starts   
“So we should go to room furthest away from it so we can avoid getting caught in the brawl that will start in here and can each get a Jade Blade from the cafeteria”  
Koh and Mia nod showing that they’ll go with his plan  
“Alright we got a plan”  
Koh smiles before putting his fist out in front of the other to and saying   
“Teamwork?”  
The other two put out their fists   
“Is the Dreamwork”  
All three of them say this as they tap their fists together 

On the other side of the room the three Pike brothers stood in the crowd of people wanting to go for the blade that was left by Levi  
“So Don what are we gonna do first?”  
The brother wearing a blue jumpsuit elbows the brother wearing a purple jumpsuit   
“I don’t know about you Jon but I’m going for that dagger”  
Don tells him before the brother in a green jumpsuit pushes him  
“Hell no I’m getting that one”  
Don turns to the brother that just pushed him  
“You-“  
Don stops and turns his head when he feels someone’s hand clamp onto his shoulder   
“What the fuck do you want?”  
He says with a tone that clearly showed he was annoyed as he saw that Jace Charman was the holding onto his shoulder   
“I wish to make a proposal”  
Jace pushes up his glasses as he smiles deviously at the brothers 

7 minutes later a loud horn was heard and Levi spoke to them over the intercom   
“The exam starts now so-“  
They all hear him yawn into the microphone   
“Get to it I’m gonna go take a nap,wake me up in twelve hours”  
The moment he hung up the crowd surrounding the Jade Blade on the ground jumped for the dagger starting a large brawl in the room  
“Alright lets do this!”Koh says as he,Yu and Mia enter a room that’s on the other side of the building far away from the crowd  
“Yo!”  
They enter the cafeteria and see all three of the Pike brothers in the room holding metal baseball bats   
“The rooms taken”  
Jon the brother in blue tells them  
“So go find somewhere else to get a dagger”  
Ron the brother in Green says   
“Before you get hurt”  
Don the brother in purple threatens them as he points his bat at them   
Mia cracks her knuckles before falling into a stance similar to a boxers  
“Bring it on”  
Koh smiles at them before pulling his wooden sword from the side of his pants where it was attached   
“Sounds like fun”


	3. Chapter 3

The First Test of the Champions Exam has began,the contestants started large battle to obtain a Jade Blade so they can move on to the next test.  
While Mia,Koh and Yu were confronted by the Pike Brothers in their attempt to get Jade Blades,Kairi Tosuka the exam taker they met on the boat ride found himself in a similar situation.  
For anyone who doesn’t know how he looks He was fair skinned with short brown hair and golden eyes he wears a Black jacket, a red T shirt under it with blue jeans and black & white sneakers   
The tag he received was #193

2 Minutes Before The Test Began   
Kairi stood in the crowd considering his options of getting a Jade Blade he knew he couldn’t get the Blade left by the examiner,if he tried he would most likely get trampled by everyone fighting over the blade,he knew he couldn’t go to the cafeteria that’s the furthest away from the blade because he saw the Pike Brothers go in there and going in there is asking for trouble   
Kairi figured he would have to head to the next best thing,the large theater that was a few feet ahead of the cafeteria,yes he would have more of a chance of fighting someone for a blade but it was his best option at the moment   
Kairi pushed his way through the crowd ignoring the others who were trying to talk to him after he pushes them away and before he could fully get out of the crowd and head towards the theater someone from behind him grabbed his arm forcing him to stop in his tracks he turned his head and saw the girl who just a few minutes ago dismembered another contestant   
“What do you want?”  
Kairi asked unsure how to talk to her without risking her getting mad  
“Do you not have any manners?”  
She replied coldly  
“Huh?”Kairi felt the grip she had on his arm tighten and started to worry if this is what happened with that guy from before   
“You know you shouldn’t push people out of your way like that without apologizing”  
As she raised her hand to attempt to do something a loud horn was heard and Levi spoke to them over the intercom   
“The exam starts now so-“  
They all hear him yawn into the microphone   
“Get to it I’m gonna go take a nap,wake me up in twelve hours”  
The moment he hung up the crowd surrounding the Jade Blade on the ground jumped for the dagger starting a large brawl in the room  
With her distracted by all of the crowd now going for the Blade Kairi quickly slipped out of her grasp and ran towards the theater   
“Holy shit that was lucky”  
Kairi felt extremely lucky that the test began at that moment,when she first looked him in the eye,all Kairi could see was malice,he knew she was about to do something bad to him  
As he entered the theater Kairi carefully looked around to see if anyone came in before him to set up some kind of ambush  
“Remember your training”  
He whispered to himself as his eyes traveled around all of his surroundings   
Kairi stopped the moment he saw a trap wire in between the rows of seats in front of him  
Kairi smirked after coming up with an idea to draw out whoever set the trap  
He stepped on the wire and a large net came out of nowhere and hit Kairi hard sending him into the wall,now that Kairi was pinned on his back to the wall because of the net   
“Seriously?”  
Kairi hears the voice of the girl dressed in Shinobi gear that he thought he escaped from echo throughout the theater,for some reason he was able to find where the source of the sound came from   
“You Seriously thought you could draw me out by setting off my trap? You are new to this kind of stuff aren’t you?”  
A small knife flies through the air and stabs the wall right next to Kairi’s face making a cut on his cheek  
“Over here”She calls out and Kairi was able to track her voice and see her standing on a balcony that’s on the other side of the theater   
“I thought I lost you in the crowd”  
“I know you did”  
The girl jumps off the balcony and lands in front of him   
“What do you want?”  
Kairi asks trying not to show how nervous he was   
She pulled out a foot long knife from her sleeve and started to swing it around   
“I wanna take out some frustration on you”

Champions Association’s Headquarters Top Floor  
Sitting in a chair in front of a desk in the office was a tall man in a black business suit with wavy black hair that had a melon colored streak in it,from his face you could tell he was at least in his thirties,he was currently watching the progress of the Champions Exam on his computer   
“So far so good I guess.....”  
He muttered to himself as he watched   
The door to his office opened and a tall skinny man with tan skin wearing a top hat and black trench coat came in the room  
“Yo Boss”  
He greeted with a wave of his hand as he entered the office   
“What did you call me in for?”  
The man at the desk looked up from his computer and looked at the man in front of him   
“The reason I called you in here is because I need you to do something for me Archer,I need you to be the second examiner for this years Champions Exam,if you agree you will be fairly compensated”  
He told him  
Archer crossed hims arms and tried his best not to look confused   
“I feel like their is some kind of catch so can you just tell me now instead of after I get screwed over”  
The man stood up from his desk  
“I don’t care what you test them on as long as you take them into Helheim”  
He said as he straightened his tie   
“Helheim?Are you serious?Did you forget what happened last time?”  
“No I didn’t”He replied as he was now heading towards the exit  
“Talk to Shima and Steinbelt they’ll tell you more”  
The man said to Archer before leaving 

In the Cafeteria the Pike brothers stood in the room in front of Mia,Koh and Yu holding metal baseball bats   
“The rooms taken”  
Jon the brother in blue tells them  
“So go find somewhere else to get a dagger”  
Ron the brother in Green says   
“Before you get hurt”  
Don the brother in purple threatens them as he points his bat at them   
Mia cracks her knuckles before falling into a stance similar to a boxers  
“Bring it on”  
Koh smiles at them before pulling his wooden sword from the side of his pants where it was attached   
“Sounds like fun”  
Don lunges at Mia and tries to hit her with his bat but she quickly catches him while he is in the air and throws him into a nearby wall  
“You little bitch!” Jon and Ron try to hit Mia but Koh blocks both of their bats with his wood sword then kicks Jon away while Yu pushes Ron to the ground   
Don gets up and attempts to swing his bat at Mia but her reflexes were faster than him and she backed up with the bat barely missing her stomach then kicks him in the chest making him fall back into the wall  
“For someone who’s taken this exam five times you kinda suck”  
Mia comments pissing off the purple Pike brother  
“Shut the hell up”  
He moves his leg and sweeps Mia’s legs making her fall onto her side then swings his bat down hard so fast that Mia barely has enough time to block the bat with her forearms   
Her arms didn’t break but they definitely were bruised,Mia could feel her arms vibrating from the hard hit.  
Don goes for another swing but Mia rolls out of the way and kicks hims back before flipping back up  
Ron gets up and knees Yu in the stomach as he tried to reach into his pockets making him bend over before raising his bat up to hit the blonde in his back.Before the bat could hit him Koh dodges another swing from Jon’s bat and quickly moves to Ron and knocks his bat out of his hand with his wooden sword and follows with a spin kick to his side making him fly into Jon and grabs Yu to back him up  
“You okay man?”  
Yu nods “Y-Yeah thanks,I have a idea”  
He reaches his right hand into his pocket and pulls out a silver yo-yo   
“Keep them distracted and try to get them close to Mia and the guy she’s fighting”  
Koh nods and dashed towards the two brothers who were getting up from the ground   
“He’s coming back!”Ron grabs his bat and tries to hit Koh but he backs up making the bat miss him and slam into Jon’s arm  
While Jon screams out in pain Koh grabs him and tosses him at Don before he could hit Mia with his bat making them fall over  
Confused about where Jon came from Mia looks over at Koh agitated   
“You know I could’ve handled him”  
She states while crossing her arms  
All Koh did was grab Ron with one arm and toss him onto his brothers before he replied with  
“I know but Yu has a plan”  
All three of the Pike Brothers stood up and before they could continue the battle Yu swung his yo-yo and it quickly wrapped around all three of them tying them together while facing each other   
“Koh knock them out!”  
Koh quickly moved behind each brother chopping them in the back of their neck knocking them out  
After confirming they were unconscious Yu unwrapped his yo-yo from the three and laid them on the ground


	4. Sorry about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why I can’t continue this

You ever just sat down and used all of your knowledge of anime and comics to create an entire universe only to realize you didn’t write or type any of it?  
That’s what I did but I can’t seem to bring myself to write it all down I had thought out a bunch of arcs and characters but just can bring myself to type it down so this is on hold  
Here’s the Titles for all of the arcs I thought of  
Champions Chronicle: The Exam  
Champions Chronicle: Devils Tower  
Champions Chronicle: Hell’s Forest   
Champions Chronicle: Mirror World  
Champions Chronicle: Argus   
Champions Chronicle: Invasion   
Champions Chronicle: War  
Champions Chronicle: Age of Voltex   
Champions Chronicle: Frozen Sky  
Champions Chronicle: Surprise Future   
Champions Chronicle: Golden View   
Champions Chronicle: Afterlife   
Champions Chronicle: Virus   
Champions Chronicle: United Might   
Champions Chronicle: Survival   
Champions Chronicle: King Of Time  
Champions Chronicle: True Ending  
Champions Chronicle: New World   
Champions Chronicle: God Hand  
Champions Chronicle: Devil Scientist   
Champions Chronicle: Pandoras Tower  
Champions Chronicle: Destiny War  
Champions Chronicle: Sands Of Time   
Champions Chronicle: Contest Of Champions   
Champions Chronicle: Grand Finale

**Author's Note:**

> That’s the first chapter of the new version of Champions Chronicles  
> I know it was a little short but I swear I’m going to do my best make this story entertaining for anyone who actually chooses to read this


End file.
